The Andrews Twins Sweet Amoris
by The Beautiful Kayla Storm
Summary: Jessica and Sienna Andrews are back at Sweet Amoris after a whole lot of events. Kentin returns, and Castiel is trying to win Jessica's heart! APPLICATION in reviews for the single boys and girls. CastielXAmber never exists in my world, sorry. Rated T, because I'm scared. Read and review please. On hold


**Me: "Hello, ElizabethLifeStone here with a new MY CANDY LOVE STORY!"**

**Jessica: "Is she serious?"**

**Castiel: "Um, yeah, she is."**

**Sienna: "Wow... Just wow."**

**Kentin: "Yeah, are you crazy or what?"**

**Me: "What?"**

**Kentin *face palms*: "Why did I say that?"**

**Me: "Oh, Kentin, don't worry! Now, this story starts at the same time when Kentin comes back from military school. And, in this story, Alexy WILL NOT BE GAY! So, the guys who are not taken are...**

**Jade**

**Dajan**

**Armin**

**Alexy**

**Nathaniel**

**Lysander**

**Dake**

**The girls who are not taken are...**

**Melody**

**Lucy**

**Kim**

**Violette**

**Iris**

**Tiffany**

**Madison**

**Mackenzie**

**Amber**

**Li**

**Charlotte**

**Capucine**

**Daisy (Capucine's identical twin sister)**

**Rosalie (Rosalya's identical twin sister)**

**Also, I will have Dajan and Jade also be in the same school as the two girls.**

**Also, Dake has moved from Australia to the school, to live with his uncle, Boris.**

**If you want to submit a girl for the boys, here's the form... Same if you want to submit a boy for the girls.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Clothing:**

**Crush:**

**I will also have more OC's of mine, but... if you want to submit a guy, you're more than welcome to.**

***NOTE: Jason Young and Alexandra Smith (My OC's) are currently in a relationship, so do not request to have them in a relationship with another person.***

**So, that's all I have to say, and I hope that you enjoy the story! But, first, description of Sienna and Jessica!**

**Name: Sienna Andrews**

**Nickname: None**

**Age: 16**

**Clothing: Sienna wears a purple blouse, a denim skirt with a purple lace, and purple Victorian boots **

**Crush: Kentin**

**Name: Jessica Andrews**

**Nickname: Jessie**

**Age: 16**

**Clothing: Black Rainbow T-shirt, Green Skirt with Chains, and Black cuffed boots.**

**Crush: Castiel**

**ON TO THE STORY! I ONLY OWE MY OC'S! NOTHING ELSE!"**

**Kentin: "Also, she wants you to send the form above through reviews only."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Return of a Fellow Student<strong>

**Sienna's POV**

I walk in with my twin sister, Jessica Andrews. We both like to play music, herself on her electric guitar, and myself on my acoustic guitar. There is also a boy whom I want to see again, Kentin Jones. He is the boy who I am crushing on. He is really sweet. It was Amber's fault that Kentin had to go to military school.

Just yesterday, I saw a boy kiss Amber. Then, today, I would confront the boy. So, I went to the staircase.

"Hm, hey Sienna, not to scared by what just happened?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly fine, ha-ha, good for Amber," I said. Then, I blinked.

"Um, wait a second. How do you know my name?"

"Ha-ha. You still haven't figured it out. A timid boy who came to this school, just to be with you..." the boy said.

"KEN!?" I shouted, surprised.

"Ha-ha. Bingo! You see, I've changed ever since my dad took me to military school," Ken said, smiling.

"It's so nice to see you again!" I then paused.

"Ken... I-I love you!" I exclaimed.

"R-really? I was going to tell you the same thing now!" Ken exclaimed.

"What? Really?" I cried out.

"Yes, and, could you please call me Kentin now. I really don't want to be called by my nickname anymore," Kentin said.

"Sure, no problem. I'm happy with calling you that," I said, smiling.

Kentin smiled and spun me around.

"Thanks!" Kentin then did the unexpected: he kissed me! I kissed back.

"Hey Sienna, I-" Alexy began. He saw that I was kissing, so, he backed away, but, he tripped, causing Kentin and I to stop our kiss.

"Alexy! Are you okay?!" I ask, running to him.

"Oh, I'm fine, but, who's this?" Alexy asks.

"This is Kentin. He's my childhood friend," I said.

"Nice to meet you!" Alexy says, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile... With Jessica and Castiel... Jessica's POV<strong>

"You love me, Castiel?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" Castiel replied.

We then kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Sienna's POV!<strong>

"Well, I'll see you later, okay?" Alexy said, leaving.

"Thank goodness he's gone. So, do you want to be my girlfriend, Sienna?" Kentin asked.

"Yes!" I cheer.

We kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica's POV<strong>

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Jessica?" Castiel asked.

"Why sure!" I say.

Castiel and I kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

I heard my sister squeal.

"Rosalya!" I groaned. "You don't want to be heard!" I said.

"Oh be quiet Rosalie, I will get Jessica and Sienna to spill the beans about their new boyfriends!" With that, she left.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"This is not going to end well..." I said to myself. I then chased after my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go! The first chapter! I can't wait for this story to be the best ever!<strong>


End file.
